The boy in a coma
by Djfoxmaster
Summary: The story of guy who a wokefrom a coma only to end up at the start of zombie infection
1. Waking up

Any time there's a flash back that well show up _~flash back~_

The story would take place as POV of one the Survivor

"speaking" "hey there mate"

The story of a lost man unable to remember who he is and the undead that want to kill him

- LOOK OUT!

_That's the last thing I heard before turning to face a giant fist to the face…..you're problem wondering what the hell is going on right well let me take you back 3 months or so…._

_3 months ago~~ day of infection totally number of infected unknown_

The only thing I remember was hearing voice before coming to "Should we take him to…." "No his in a coma there's no point his dead weight any ways" "OK EVERY ONE THIS WAY TO THE ROOF…." That's the only thing I can remember I don't know who I am or where I'm from all I do remember is a two face's and the smell of smoke….

POV~~ Name Unknown DOB Unknown "Location Mercy Hospital Time 13:54 ~ floor 8 room number 893

"THIS WAY TO THE…." Agghhh Why does my head hurt so much, why can't I feel my left arm "as I came to all I could hear was screaming and yelling. There was this huge pain in my left arm and head feels like I got hit by a truck" as I started to move and get out of this bed all I could think of was how much my legs feel like jelly. As a started to get my ground and looked around the room it was white and smelled a lot like disinfected the only thing that was standing out of the room was a card on the nightstand that readied "we miss you so much and get well soon and a whole lot of hearts on it" I laughed at the sight. As I started to move or attempted to move I kept collapsing to the ground I felt this pain shoot up my body "AHHHHH…..that really hurt ok time to get out of here" I started to drag myself when I saw a clipboard " hmmm wonder if it has my name." as I went to grab it I heard this scream "AHHHH SOME ONE HELP ME!" As o looked up and saw what happen next is something I could never forget no matter how hard I try…..all I saw was body hit the floor and blood as it was torn apart from by a group of people and as fast as it happen they were gone." What the hell was that…..did they just kill that guy?" I laid there as what felt like hours I came to and grab that clipboard "Ok my is Name….

POV~~~ Name Unknown and Unknown DOB Unknown and Unknown "Location Apartments Time 12:54 ~floor 3 Room 301

"Are you seeing this!" said girl in a hoody "Yea I am I just can't believe this happing" said the girl smoking "Kate do you think this happing everywhere "said the girl in the hoody "From the looks of it Crystal yes it dose" as tammy watched the TV "_where here to report but it seems like some kind of infection has struck us and it causing people to attack one another in what could only be called random acts of violence" _they both just sat there and watched "Kate I'm scared…." As Kate pulled Crystal close then it hit her" Crystal we need to get out of here and find somewhere safe" As Crystal looked up at Kate she knew she was right "Kate your right we need to get weapons and other stuffs. alright let's go!" said Crystal as the two got ready there was banging at the door as Beth went to look at who it was "Beth who is it!" It's Mark...but he doesn't look right he look really pale "just then the door banging got louder "Crystal let him it quick!" As Crystal open the door Mark lunged at Crystal "KATE HELP ME!" just then Kate ran in and pushed mark off of Crystal "Mark what's wrong with you!" "ughhh" Kate I think there something wrong with him! _"breaking news I just found out that those who are infected seem to turn pale and lose any time of reasoning and seem to be violent and it looks like the only real way to bring them done is by killing them or burning them" _ "WHAT! Dave stop! Dave can you hear me!" "Crystal Stop his one of them! It doesn't matter anymore" just then Dave lunged at Kate. As Kate fought the now infected Dave off herself Crystal grabbed the bat from the corner and hit Dave in the back of the head killing him as Crystal stud there she broke down and started to cry "its ok crystal I'm here for you" Kate warped her arms around Crystal " its ok to cry" just then Crystal started to cry in to Kate's chest "Kate I…I…I..I killed him I KILLED DAVE" "its ok crystal that was not Dave that was something else" just then Kate started to pats Crystal head" let's find a way out of this crazy world Crystal" "sniff…sniff ok…..

In a world where the dead live and killing is the only way to survive well see just how far people well go just to live if only for just a day longer!

Name Unknown DOB Unknown

Noting is known about this guy only that he just a woke from a coma and came in to a word where people are killing each other

Name Crystal DOB 5/19/1993

Crystal is a sweet and caring girl she's very outgoing and always has a smile on her face

Crystal is a about 5'6 and great at parkour short light brown hair and always wearing a hoody with cat ears with tape on it *think the hunters hoodie but with hat ears on top* she was a well-toned body and a lot stronger then she seems always has a happy face a lot of the time

Name Kate DOB 9/07/1990

Kate is a very laid back kind of girl doesn't talk much and tends to keep to herself allot and she loves to smoke

Kate is about 6'5 and very slender always wearing red button up shirt and ripped jeans Kate has very missy shoulder long black hair and dead pan look to her face


	2. Unable to remember

The story of a lost man unable to remember who he is and the undead that want to kill him

POV Unknown guy Time 14:10 Mercy Hospital Room 893

"Ok what's my name…Dj hmmm plain name…born 3/10/1992" as I read noting seem to really jog any memory then I read something that hit me so hard " Today marks the Two years that he's been in a coma…." Two years in a coma…. Has it really been that long? As I tried to stand I went to the rest room and look at myself in the mirror my hair was long maybe somewhere above my back from what I can see it was kind of dull and white well more of a silver I had a scar over my right eye. Had pale skin as I tried to move again I dropped the clipboard and a picture fell out it was me well a younger looking me "hmmm short black hair, tan skin, and no scar...hmmm two years can really change you… *sigh* Better make my way out of here" as I made my way out of my room and past the dead body I could see the hallway full of blood and few dead body's As I made my way to the staircase I heard a loud yell I turn to see and it was one of those things white skin, dead eye's, and the look of wild animal it run to me as I pushed the door open to run just as I lost my footing and fell down the steps as I looked up I saw him again he ran down the stairs I grab the close's thing to me some kind of air tank I swung it and hit it in the side as it feel I got on top of it and started to beat its head in with the tank " DIE YOU SOME OF A BICTH*as it stopped moving some one ran up the steps… when I turned to see it was two girls and the looks on their face's showed told me that they were shocked…."Dj is that really you! "said some girl in a hoodie" OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!" said some girl in a clad shirt….

POV Crystal and Kate Time 13:30 Apartments

"Crystal come here I need your help" as Kate was getting the back pack full of food and other stuff Crystal started to freak out "OHH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Crystal started to run in to Kate's room and trip over a random shirt "Ahhh" just then Kate turned to see crystal hit the floor hard "Crystal what's wrong and Clam the fuck down!...Ok so what wrong?" as crystal got up from the very dirty floor that is Kate's room "Kate its….. April 10th…." As that was said Kate's and crystal head both fell down "do you think his ok….?" " I sure he is Crystal…we need to go get him and make sure he is.." "ok Kate let me get some of his cloths you know his useless without us" as crystal walked out of the room Kate pull a photo out of here desk she looked at it and smile " your so useless DJ…why did you have to save me" tears started to run down Kate's eyes "Kate am all ready to go!" "sniff…ok Crystal lets go get are useless little boy of ours" with that said they both got in to their car and made their way to Mercy hospital

25 Minutes later

Time 14:05 Location Mercy hospital floor 1

"God look at this place" said Kate. In side of mercy hospital was covered in blood and dead bodies it look like a war happen "Kate we need to hurry and make sure his ok!" As both made their way to the elevators they both seem to be jammed "Great they're both not working at all Crystal see if you can find another way up" "roger!" Crystal started look for another way to reach the higher levels Crystal came upon the staircase "KATE I FOUND A WAY" Both Crystal and Kate made their way up when they both reach floor 6 the heard a yell "_DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH" "_Come on Crystal sounds like someone needs are help" as they both ran up they saw something that made both of them want to cry all they saw on the 7th floor was the face of someone they came looking for "Dj is that really you!" said Crystal "OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE" said Kate….

The boy that awoke from a coma unable to remember anything from his past has found something to look forward to. The Two girls coming to save their friend find their lost sheep and the three are now together one's again after 2 long years


	3. A famliy again

The story of a lost man unable to remember who he is and the undead that want to kill him

POV Dj

I sat there as the two girls started to cry for some reason not really sure why "Ummmm….Hi?" as I said that both of the girls ran up and hugged me I was shocked I had no clue what was going on but I hugged them back "DJ are you ok?" said the girl in a hoodie "do I know you two?" she grab my face "Dj it's me Crystal" I just blinked "umm sorry I have no clue who you are…I don't really remember much before waking up" they just both looked at each outer and both then had a sad face "I'm sorry I wish I could remember" I had a sad face "Ok crystal pick him up and let's go!" "OK! Kate" with that said the one called crystal picked me up with no efforts "wow Dj you lost a lot of weight " so there names are Crystal and Kate such stranger girls "ummm where are you taking me any ways?" "hehe where taking you some where we can have are way with you" my face turned red "WAIT….WHAT" just then Kate hit Crystal in the head "OOWW what was that for" "Crystal clam down" "Awww ok" so we were about to move Kate looked at me and smiled "Crystal and me are going to get you out of here" "Oh…Ok then….i really wish I could remember you two maybe when were safe you can tell me about myself" just as I said that the door above us shoot open and it was a group of them. They started to run to us "SHIT CRYSTAL RUN!" as they ran down to the 2nd floor and blocked it with a sofa all we could hear banging on the door we sat there and just waited no one said anything for a few minutes so I got up and started to walk to one of the rooms "where are you doing DJ?" I looked at Kate "I'm going to see if I can find something to wear" that's when Kate handed me her backpack "here I got you something to wear its some of your old clothes "I grab her pack and head to the first room. Inside her pack was a leather jacket with a fox on the back and black shirt and black jeans with a rip on the left knee. "Wow is this really what I looked like when had something one?" I grab something to tie my hair back seeing as I have long hair now as I dug deeper I found a knife with my name on it as I looked at it I had a flash back to my birthday

_flashback two years ago~ Park : Time 17:09_

_ "Happy birthday" said Kate and Crystal. I smiled at them "thank you two so much "as I opened their gift it was a knife with my name on the hilt it was so pretty looking it had a ring on it where I could put my finger in it as I held it in my hand it felt great this was one of the best gifts I have every gotten in 4 years "thank you two so very much for this special gift I love it…but not as much as I love the both of you"_

As I step out Kate saw the dagger on my hip and smiled at me "happy birthday Dj" I smilled at her "I love the gift…but I love the both of you more" when I said that both of them turned red and I just smiled even more at them "your both cute when you blush" both of them got up and hugged me "I still may not remember much but I do remember caring a lot about the both of you " both there face's turned red "so why did you both come and get me?" just as I said that the door was broke down and 4 zombies came in one of them tackled Kate in to a room and one went after Crystal. all I heard was "DJ HELP ME!" just as those words entered my head some memory's came back to me

_~flash back~ 3 years ago Run down apartments Time 21:45_

"_hey Kate when is Crystal coming back with are food" I said I a whined about being hungry and she just smiled "hold your horse Dj she's just left" "Ahhh fine be right back!" I went to the roof of are little house as Kate went to have a smoke in the ally way I dint see two guys walking down the alley as they both got to Kate and grab her and pinned her to the wall "DJ HELP!" I jump down from the roof and land on one of the guys then I turned and kicked the other in the head and I grabbed Kate's hand an ran to somewhere safe "your safe now Kate…IL always be there when every you need me"_

As I came back to I ran to go save Kate as o ran to zombies went for me I grab my knife from my left side with my right hand I pulled it out it I slashed at the zombie and cut then I spun around kicked the 2nd one in the head I ran in to the room Kate was then tackled the zombie that was on her as I fell on top of it I started to stab it in the chest a few times till I felt it stop moving. I looked back to Kate and she just sat there I walked up to her and hugged her "Don't worry Kate I'll always be there when you need me "just hugged me as hard as she could just then Crystal ran in "Is Kate ok!" "Yea she's ok just a little shuck up" Crystal came in and hugged Kate to "I'm never going to leave you two again you matter what happens I'll be there for you two any time you need me" for some reason my head feels really light…..Just then I passed out "DJ!"

Three friend that where spilt apart are now one again a family

Now it's time to see how this family gets past all the living dead


End file.
